Dead Or Alive (Again)
by fumseck666
Summary: Post-11x23 : Alpha&Omega. Sam, blessé, joue au chat et à la souris avec Lady Bevell tandis que Dean essaie de rejoindre le Bunker, sa mère sur ses talons.


**Disclaimer** **:** La série _Supernatural_ , créée par Eric Kripke, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes fanfictions.

 **Saison :** Post saison 11.

 **Spoilers :** "Alpha  & Omega" (11x23), "In the Beginning" (04x03)

 **Genre** **:** Angst/Famille.

 **Titre** **:** Dead ? Or Alive (Again)

 **Synopsis : ** Post Alpha&Omega. Sam, blessé, joue au chat et à la souris avec Lady Bevell. Dean essaie de rejoindre le Bunker, sa mère sur les talons.

* * *

"Maman ?"

Choqué, Dean resta planté sur place, observant cette femme qui était le portrait craché de sa défunte mère. L'apparition devant lui portait la même chemise de nuit que celle dans laquelle était morte Mary Winchester, trente-trois ans auparavant.

C'était impossible. C'était impensable. C'était complètement fou. Et pourtant...

Carrant les épaules avec détermination, Dean sortit son couteau en argent de son pantalon et s'approcha avec prudence de cette personne qui ressemblait à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle vit la lame, la femme fit un pas en arrière.

"S'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire du mal." dit-elle, en tendant la main.

"Si vous êtes celle que je pense que vous êtes, je n'en doute pas. C'est de l'argent." lui expliqua t-il, en pointant son couteau. "Je vérifie seulement que vous n'êtes pas..."

"Un polymorphe. Vous êtes un chasseur."

"Dans le mille, madame ! Donc tendez gentillement votre main et ne faîtes pas d'histoires."

"Vous aussi." exigea t-elle, en s'exécutant.

Dean lui entailla l'avant-bras. Elle eut une légère grimace mais n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Fidèle à sa parole, il fit de même sur son propre avant-bras. Elle se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il n'eut aucune réaction.

"Christo."

Elle ne broncha pas.

Dean, qui avait mis ses émotions sur pause dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il en venait à la conclusion que cette femme était vraiment sa mère.

C'était le cadeau que lui faisait Amara.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il hésitait entre se rouler en boule en pleurant comme un enfant, la serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher ou rire aux larmes. C'était l'un de ses rêves depuis toujours : revoir sa mère, lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Et elle était là, devant lui, aussi belle que dans son souvenir.

Devant son regard curieux, il se racla la gorge.

"Vous êtes Mary Winchester, c'est ça ?"

"Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?"

 _Salut maman, c'est moi ton fils, Dean. Tu étais morte pendant, genre, trois décennies et tu as été ressuscitée par la sœur de Dieu qui a un faible pour moi. Oh, et on dirait que je suis plus âgé que toi. Bizarre, non ?_ pensa t-il, un tantinet hystérique.

Un bon gros mensonge était préférable, pour le moment. Alors, il mentit effrontément.

"Charlie. Lafitte. Charlie Lafitte." répéta t-il, avec plus d'assurance.

Elle le fixa intensément, fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, vous êtes Dean."

Il se tendit. Savait-elle qu'il était son fils ?

"Je vous reconnais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a 10 ans. Vous me suiviez car vous pensiez que quelque chose me voulait du mal."

Dean retint un soupir de soulagement.

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?"

Les yeux dans le vague, elle essaya de se remémorer. Puis écarquilla des yeux.

"J'ai été tuée par le démon aux yeux jaunes. J'étais coincée dans la maison car j'ai refusée de partir avec ma faucheuse. Je voulais rester avec mes petits garçons. Oh mon Dieu, mes bébés !" dit-elle, horrifiée.

Dean la regarda s'agiter, hypnotisé. C'était sa mère. Il mourrait tellement d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras qu'il regrettait presque le mensonge qu'il lui avait servi. Il sortit de sa transe en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Mary, calmez-vous."

"Vous ne comprenez pas !" dit-elle, en lui attrapant les épaules. "Le démon aux yeux jaunes est après mon bébé, Sam. Il faut que je retrouve ma famille."

"Mary, on n'est plus en 1983, on est en 2016." lui révéla t-il.

"Non, c'est impossible." balbutia t-elle, en secouant la tête.

"C'est la vérité."

"Qu'en est-il de John ? De mes enfants ?"

"John Winchester est décédé il y a dix ans. Quant à Sam et Dean, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils allaient très bien."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, je vous le promets. Mais là, tout de suite, il faut qu'on trouve de l'aide, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Mettons nous à marcher ! On finira bien par tomber sur quelqu'un."

Ils se mirent en route, en silence.

* * *

"Pétasse !" jura Sam, en agrippant son épaule ensanglantée.

"Il n'y aucune raison d'être grossier, Sam, vous l'avez cherché. Avez-vous des pulsions suicidaires ? Vous saviez que je tirerais."

Il ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas très attaché à la vie, c'était vrai. Dean était mort. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Continuer de chasser ? Hanter le Bunker ? Vivre sa vie ? Il était déjà passé par là plusieurs fois, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la formule exacte.

"Rendez-vous calmement et acceptez de répondre de vos crimes."

"Répondre de mes crimes ? Et quelle Cour est habilitée à me juger ?"

"Le Conseil des Hommes de Lettres."

Sam laissa échapper un rire amer, évidemment qu'il y avait un Conseil des Hommes de Lettres.

"Au lieu de pointer des doigts accusateurs, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidé toutes ces fois où le monde avait besoin d'être sauvé ?"

"Le monde n'aurait eu aucun besoin d'être sauvé si vous et votre frère ne l'aviez pas mis en péril."

"Vous êtes vraiment aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air, vous le savez ça ? Vous croyez que l'Apocalypse est arrivé parce que Dean et moi, on voulez cramer la planète ? Qu'on s'est bien amusés ?"

"Je ne suis pas ici pour écouter vos excuses. Je suis ici pour vous ramener à Londres."

Sam en avait assez entendu. Avec rapidité, il sortit son couteau de sa ceinture et le lança vers la jeune femme. Elle s'écarta précipitamment. Il en profita pour sortir son revolver et se mettre à couvert.

"Pas mal. On m'avez de ne pas vous sous-estimez." cria t-elle, repliée dans la bibliothèque.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sortiez de chez moi. Avant que je ne vous y aide."

Sam s'élança en direction du couloir qui menait aux chambres. Des coups de feu retentirent. Il sentit une balle frôlait sa jambe. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, se rendit-il compte. Il catalogua cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

Il entra dans la chambre Dean et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Cela ne la retiendrait pas longtemps mais assez pour qu'il puisse se préparer à l'accueillir. Se retournant, il chancela brièvement. C'était la chambre de Dean. Son lit à mémoire de forme qu'il aimait tant. Ses vinyles. La photo de leur mère sur le bureau.

Son frère adorait avoir sa chambre. Il adorait avoir un foyer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu en profiter qu'un bref moment.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il s'avança. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et prit les menottes. Ensuite, il se baissa, passa la main sous le lit et en retira un sac. C'était l'arsenal de Dean.

La poignée de la porte bougea.

"Sam, je sais que vous êtes là, ne me forcez pas à venir vous chercher." dit-elle, avec son accent insupportable.

"J'ai promis à mon frère des funérailles épiques, mademoiselle, donc on va devoir reporter mon procès à une date ultérieure." cria t-il, en s'affairant à préparer son piège.

"Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, ensuite je rentrerai. Un... Deux... Trois."

Elle tira deux fois puis poussa la porte. Sam était sur le lit, son arme à côté de lui. Toni, voyant cela, se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre et glissa. Sous le choc, elle lâcha son arme. Sam passa à l'action. En un clin d'œil, il était accroupi à ses côtés. Il passa une menotte autour de son poignet et posa le canon de son revolver sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

"Vaseline." devina t-elle.

Sam lui sourit, condescendant. Il n'avait aucun mérite, la situation lui rappelait un vieux souvenir : l'été 1997. Cet été là, leur père était parti chasser pendant un mois entier, le laissant avec Dean. Au début, Sam était content, Dean était moins strict : il lui permettait de sauter l'entraînement, de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire. Mais rester tous les deux coincés dans une chambre d'hôtel était devenu trop pour eux et ils avaient commencés une guerre de tours et de farces. Comme d'habitude, les choses étaient rapidement devenues hors de contrôle. Excédé, Sam avait étalé de la vaseline sur le sol, à l'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel et Dean avait glissé dessus en rentrant. En essayant d'amortir sa chute, il s'était fracturé la phalange de l'auriculaire. Cela avait mis un terme à la guéguerre de 1997. John avait été furieux en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sam retourna Toni sur le ventre, posa un genou entre ses clavicules et passa la menotte à son autre poignet. Il la releva comme un sac de patates.

"Enjambez."

Elle s'exécuta, le visage furieux.

Sam la mena dans le donjon.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" demanda t-elle, incrédule.

Il resserra sa prise sur son bras. Marchant vers le centre de la pièce, il la poussa sur la chaise, son pistolet toujours pointé sur elle. Il enroula les lourdes chaînes autour de sa frêle silhouette, sous ses marmonnements inintelligibles, puis le collier en fer autour de son cou.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?" continua t-elle, exaspérée.

"Je suis certain que oui, mademoiselle."

* * *

 _Cas, mon vieux, je suis toujours vivant._

Dean priait depuis une dizaine de minutes mais toujours aucun signe de Cas. Mary et lui marchaient sur cette route déserte et n'avaient pas encore rencontrés de voiture ou de signe de vie. Il n'avait aucun signal sur son téléphone, ce qui était étrange. Quant à sa mère, elle ne cessait de poser des questions.

"Est-ce que Dean et Sam sont mariés ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que John s'est remarié ?"

"Non."

"C'est un téléphone ?" demanda t-elle, en tournant son smartphone dans ses mains.

"Oui."

"Comment un chasseur peut-il connaître ma famille ? Pourquoi vous avez l'air d'avoir à peine âgé depuis 43 ans ?"

Dean ralentit le pas. Elle posait enfin les bonnes questions et il savait que ses réponses ne lui plairait pas. Mary détestait la vie de chasseur. Quand elle apprendrait que son mari et ses enfants avaient embrassés cette vie, elle allait être horrifiée.

"Vous êtes une créature surnaturelle, c'est ça ?"

"Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !"

Dean pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas le regard méfiant que sa mère portait sur lui. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait aimé que cela se passe. Il poussa un soupir puis se figea. Elle tenait peut-être quelque chose. Pendant sa période en tant que démon et bras droit de Crowley, il avait appris deux ou trois petits trucs très utiles.

"On s'arrête."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai besoin de contacter quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne nous chercher."

"Mais votre téléphone ne marche pas."

"Je ne vais pas utiliser mon téléphone. Ne paniquez pas."

Dean ressortit son couteau et s'entailla le bras, à nouveau. Il laissa couler son sang dans sa main.

" _Inferni Sectotores Nunc Audite Regem_ _Crowley_. Crowley, c'est moi, Dean... Non, je ne suis pas mort... Sérieusement... Ils se sont réconciliés... Est-ce que tu peux te taire, deux secondes ?... J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais pas où je suis, Cas ne répond pas... Dis à ta mère de lancer un sort de localisation... Grâce aux Livre des Damnés... Crowley !... Merci."

Dean s'essuya la main sur son pantalon, soulagé. Il banda sa main avec le bandana qu'il gardait toujours sur lui puis releva la tête.

Mary était blanche.

"Mary."

"Vous êtes quoi ?"

"Je suis humain."

"C'était un appel démoniaque." dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui. Et la personne que j'ai appelé est un démon mais il ne nous fera pas de mal. Le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc, Mary. Ce démon, Crowley, m'a aidé à sauver le monde. Plusieurs fois."

"Merci de le reconnaître enfin, Dean."

Dean fit volte-face. Crowley se tenait derrière lui, impeccable dans son costume noir. Le sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches, il observait la scène avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

"Dean. Est-ce que cette femme est la femme que je crois qu'elle est ?"

"Oui."

"De mieux en mieux. Mary Winchester, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula.

"Raciste." murmura t-il.

"Crowley, tu peux nous ramener au Bunker ? Il faut que je dise à Cas et à... mon frère que je suis vivant."

Crowley claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du Bunker. Mary sursauta.

"Tu devrais penser à refaire les enchantements du Bunker. On y rentre comme dans un moulin."

"M'en parle pas."

Amara. Billie. Crowley. Lucifer. Rowena. Ces derniers temps, le Bunker était devenu une vraie passoire.

Dean sortit de la cuisine, sa mère et Crowley sur ses talons.

"Cas !"

Il n'osait pas appeler Sam devant sa mère. Ils traversèrent la bibliothèque et le regard de Dean accrocha immédiatement le sceau pour bannir un ange sur le mur.

"Non, ce n'est pas le sang de ton frère qui a fait ce symbole. Trop pur. " déclara le démon, en reniflant le sang.

Dean se tendit. Quiconque avait banni Cas, l'avait fait pour se retrouver seul avec Sam.

"Celui là, par contre, 100% pur élan." affirma t-il, en montrant la traînée de gouttes de sang dans la salle où se trouvait la carte magique du monde.

"SAM !"

* * *

Sam avait enfourché une chaise et s'était installé devant Lady Toni Bevell. La jeune femme restait silencieuse, refusant de répondre à ses questions.

"Etes-vous seule ou dois-je m'attendre à une autre visite ?"

"Parlez-moi de la branche britannique des Hommes de Lettres ?"

"Etes-vous une chasseuse ?"

"Pouvez-vous me dire quelque chose ?" s'exaspéra t-il.

"Je suis ici pour vous ramener à Londres afin que vous répondiez de vos crimes."

"J'ai déjà payé pour mes crimes, madame. J'ai passé deux cents ans dans la Cage de Lucifer avec deux archanges très en colère contre moi. Et je ne cherche pas à me dédouaner mais l'Apocalypse était destinée à arriver. Les Anges et les Démons étaient tous d'accord pour qu'elle ait lieu. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les machinations des deux camps pour faire sortir Lucifer de sa Cage."

"Oh, pitié, tuez-moi au lieu me sortir le couplet "ce n'était pas ma faute, on m'a piégé..."

"Je ne compte pas vous tuer. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne tue pas les êtres humains."

"Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, alors ? Me laisser croupir dans cet endroit pour le restant de mes jours ?"

Sam la fixa, réfléchissant. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici s'il avait des chasseurs sur le dos. De toute façon, il ne supportait pas rester vivre dans le Bunker, sans Dean.

"Non. Je connais un sort."

Il se leva.

"Un sort ? Pourquoi faire, un sort ?"

"Pour vous effacer la mémoire. Vous oublierez tout, même votre nom."

Il sortit du donjon, sous son regard horrifié. Il referma les portes en fer derrière lui. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle cesse, se dit-il.

"Non, je vous en prie. Ne faîtes pas ça... J'ai un fils !"

Sam ralentit le pas.

"SAM !"

* * *

Son arme à la main, Dean suivit les gouttes de sang. Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre, raffermissant sa prise en voyant qu'on avait tiré sur la porte. Il baissa le regard et posa un genou à terre. Le chasseur toucha du bout des doigts le sol, souriant lorsqu'il reconnut la substance qui y était étalée. Quoiqu'il soit à arrivé à Sam, il s'était bien battu. Il se releva.

"Dean."

"C'est pas le moment, Mary."

"Est-ce que tu es mon fils, Dean ?"

"Bingo." répondit Crowley.

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh mon Dieu !"

L'ignorant, Dean longea le couloir, prudemment. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer la vérité à sa mère. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de la revoir ? Sans aucun doute. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il faudrait lui parler de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis, de toutes les vies qu'il avait prise. Voir la déception dans ses yeux serait insupportable. Elle le regardait déjà différemment depuis l'arrivée de Crowley.

Il y avait aussi ce doute, cette question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il l'avait vue sur cette route : et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses souvenirs ? Et s'il l'avait idéalisée, mise sur un piédestal, comme son père avant lui ? Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas seulement la femme et mère aimante de son enfance, elle était aussi une chasseuse. Quelles parties de sa personnalité avait-elle fait taire pour donner cette impression de normalité à laquelle elle avait toujours aspirée ? Il était bien placé pour savoir que lorsque on redevenait civil, on portait un masque, on essayait de se fondre dans la masse.

"Dean, s'il te plaît." supplia Mary.

Dean tournait la tête pour lui dire de se taire quand une main apparut devant lui et attrapa son arme. Aussitôt, il fut plaqué contre le mur, le canon de l'arme sur sa poitrine.

"Comment oses-tu, Crowley ?" demanda Sam, s'adressant au Roi de l'Enfer, furieux.

"Sam..." commença Dean.

"La ferme, toi !" cracha t-il, en refusant de croiser son regard.

Dean leva les yeux aux ciel.

"Crowley, tu interviens quand tu veux."

Crowley fit mine de prendre son temps puis d'un ton traînant, il dit :

"Range ton arme, l'élan. Ce serait bête que ton frère ait survécu à la fin du monde -encore une fois- pour être tué par son propre frère."

Sam, hésitant, redressa la tête et croisa enfin le regard de Dean. Ils se fixèrent. Dean lui offrit un petit sourire. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent.

"Dean ?"

"Hé, Sammy."

La respiration saccadée, Sam agrippa l'épaule de Dean, comme pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur lui, notant qu'il portait la même tenue que celle qu'il portait avant de partir pour sa mission suicide. Silencieux, Dean le laissa à son inspection, avec le même sourire enamouré qu'il réservait à son petit frère. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Dean entoura le poignet de Sam, le pressant un peu.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase des émotions du brun. Sam attrapa le col de sa veste et l'attira brusquement contre lui. Dean heurta son corps de pierre et enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de ses larges épaules. Le cadet enterra sa tête dans l'épaule de son frère, tremblant comme une feuille. Dean pouvait enfin se relaxer. Il raffermit sa prise.

Sam laissa échapper une plainte de douleur.

"Sam." s'inquiéta Dean, le relâchant.

"Ce n'est rien."

"Ce n'est pas rien. On t'a tiré dessus." gronda t-il, en examinant son épaule bandée.

"Je vais bien. Cas..."

"... a été banni. Oui, j'ai vu le symbole."

Crowley, qui s'était approché d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, se racla la gorge. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers lui.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, les garçons, mais j'ai un Enfer à reprendre. Dean, on devrait aller prendre un verre pour fêter ta... survie. Ou essayer de s'entre-tuer, ça dépend de mon humeur."

Il disparut.

Dean roula des yeux et sourit. Sam lui rendit son sourire, heureux. Mary, qui était restée en retrait, s'avança vers eux.

"Sam ? Dean ?"

Dean grimaça, guettant la réaction de son frère. Il savait que Sam n'avait pas encore remarqué leur mère, trop occupé avec sa "résurrection".

Sam se retourna vers la voix, incrédule.

"Maman ?"

* * *

 ** _?_**


End file.
